


Newest Bass

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [9]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Giving Birth, Hospital, Pregnant, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Blair and Chuck await the arrival of the youngest member of their family.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 3





	Newest Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Newest Bass**

* * *

Holding her husband's hand in a death grip, Blair Waldorf Bass pushed with all her might.

Chuck Bass repressed a groan of pain as he continued to encourage his wife.

They were in the process of helping their third child be born into the world.

With their two sons in in the waiting room, Chuck hoped for his youngest child to hurry up.

As Blair gave a final push, the sound of a shrill cry filled the room.

It's a girl.

Chuck and Blair expressed intense joy as they shared a kiss, thanking each other.

Finally, they have a princess.


End file.
